Rescue
by rain of broken promise
Summary: The old legend of an ancient beast has starting to awaken, meanwhile the legendaries has started to disapear one by one. Can they be found before the world will be cover in darkness. The tale of chaos and destruction have began to woven it self. can they be stop or not, the only way to found out is to read the story. expect a slow buildup
1. Trouble

I do not own Naruto or Pokémon so don't sue me

...

**Ilex forest**

A green yellow creature just flying happily across the flower field without a care of the world when suddenly a rustle was heard and then a loud explosion making the Pokémon nearby scampering in fear as the steel net soar trough the air and manage to capture the flying creature and electrified it instantly knocking the small pokemon unconscious .

Then a rustle was heard again but this time came out a man wearing black clothing with a red 'R' emblem into the middle of his shirt signifying the man as a grunt of the team rocket. Then the man dial a phone number on his poke-gear and said "capturing Celebi is a success sir we going back to head quarters"

**Somewhere in the Hoen region**

"We manage to capture the wish maker Jirachi as plan sir we shall transport it to the head quarter in johto" said a man wearing a red cape with a symbol of an 'm' at the back of his cape and behind him is like a star shape creature in a capsule of energy.

**Somewhere deep in the cave of origin **

"sir, we need more backup to subdue kyogree and groudon" yelled a man with a blue bandana on his head with an 'A' skull shape symbol to the poke-gear due to the sound of battling then a voice reply "copy that, we will send another team to assist you" and just a few more hour later the legendaries captured as well.

**Stark Mountain **

"Mission accomplice sir, were now heading back to veil stone with heatren on board" said a woman with a really funny wig.

**Somewhere in kanto**

There in the conference room sit four of the five region greatest threat in the round table. First of with short black hair wearing black suit with red 'r' sewed in front of his shirt pocket is the man that threats the kanto region Giovani

Left to him is also a short black hair that hidden under a bandana is a man that commands the team Aqua and one of the main threats in the Hoen region, Archie. Next to him is a long red hair man with a black and red sweat suit the man that command the team magma and the other threat in the Hoen region Maxie

In between Maxie and Giovani is Cyrus the man that controlled team Galactic and the one crazy enough to control the pokemon of time and space t o create a new world for him to rule but failed by a bunch of kid truly embarrassing.

After the last report from the galactic grunt Giovani finally spoke "Finally after all this year, were have manage to capture all the legendaries in the four region, kanto, johto, Hoen and sinnoh nothing will stop us for conquering the four region than the whole world" after he said that maniacal laughter was been heard throughout the conference room.

Next to the time and space world is a world where no one except one pokemon that is said to create the pokemon universe itself finally opened its eye after years of slumber to see the world that is in front of it and notice his connection with his offspring is gone, cutting his vision of earth through his offspring eye making him, the god of all pokemon worried that the last of his offspring vision is either guy with a 'R' symbol, the 'A' symbol , the 'M' symbol or the 'G' symbol.

After long hour of thinking he finally made up his mind and now after he finds out the man location, he prepares to gather his energy to contact with the man he think can help his problem. Usually it was easy to 'talk' to using his psychic energy to communicate with people or pokemon on earth but this man is currently not on earth heck he's not from this universe for Pete sake.

**Konoha**

Behind the Hokage monument stood a double storey house, neither a big one nor a small one but just the right size for three people and one of them is inside the said house eating of what appear to be a cup of ramen when suddenly he felt something is tugging his subconscious and then the man fell through the floor unconscious.

**In the mind of the man**

The man found himself in his mind for the first time for a long time ago. '_I haven't been here since I free kyu_' and true to his thought he found himself in front of a large but empty cage '_but why am I here'_then another thought interrupt his thought **_'it's because I summon you here'_** then the owner of the voice emerge from water below and levitate in front of him who recognize the figure and immediately bow down to the figure

_'Arceus-sama' _the man said while still bowing. The figure now know of his name as Arceus chuckle before saying **_'stop bowing Naruto we are equal in all term except in size and species'_**then he chuckle again. _'To what I own the pleasure of the creator of pokemon in my mindscape'_the man said finally stood up revealing bright yellow hair with a few red hair strand , cerulean silted blue eye that rival the ocean near Kiri . Face clear without wart or pimple only the three horizontal line of scar each cheek.

The now name man spoke again only this time with serious tone. '_Is everything all right in the pokemon world?'_ With this question Arceus face turn cold ice. Then the legendary pokemon began to answer **_'we have a very huge problem on our hand and this time I find out that our own chosen ones cannot save us alone so I contacted you to seek you and your friend due to your connection to our world for offspring has been missing and I only catch glimpsed of the attacker and I found out that a group consists of a team of what appears to wearing a symbol of A, M, R, and G. I can deal with them but as the ancient law stated, I can't interfere with the mortal realm' _**Arceus said while limping his head down.

**_'But I can locate my children but only one at a period of time. So please, can you help them.' _** Plead Arceus

_'You know I'll help you no matter what because it's my world too and beside I owe you one after you save Ray's life' _Naruto exclaim after hearing his world in plight.

Arceus after hearing him saying that grow a huge smile then said**_ 'thank you. I leave the legendaries in your capable hand and I will again 'talk' to you again after I found the location of my offspring. Good bye Naruto" _**with that Arceus disappear from his mind.

_'Sigh, I guess I have to tell the others'._ And with that note, Naruto exit his mind


	2. Meeting

Me no own pokemon or naruto so no hurt me

…

"So you telling me that you two" a blonde woman gesture her finger to the two men "will go to that 'place' to help them face some major crisis" they both nod "and we won't see you until who know what time or when and maybe we won't be able to see you at all" the blonde and busty women said again. "Yup, that pretty much summaries it grandma" Naruto replay.

"Stop calling me that you brat" and as the Fifth Hokage started to beating up Naruto, the other man just look at the antic and sweet drop and just sigh _'there he goes again, well better start packing. Can't wait to surprise Chy…'_

Before he can finish his thought, Naruto who already heal up from his beating started to drag him. "Let's go, we have to pack right now"

_-I'm just a lonely divider, so please don't ignore me - _

The sun had just risen and some of its ray manage to escape the curtain and barely light the small bedroom, one particular ray manage to shone its way into a tightly close eye making the person asleep to wake up.

The person now identified as a women woke up groggily and a lock of her long curly blonde hair had somehow manage to land on her face an tickle her nose making her sneeze. As she open her auburn eyes, she remember that she have to eat breakfast earlier so that she would have enough time to go to the meeting

As she walks out of the shower, she notices a dust covered picture frame by the window and pick up the thing and blew it resulting the dust to fly lazily across the sun lit room. As she look the picture a sad smile form on her angelic face, inside the picture frame is the picture of two of her comrade and best friend. On the right of the picture is a man with blond hair darker than her own, his eye is as innocent as the sky and he looks like he's trying to cover up his smile, but fail. The left is a dark brown hair man with a beautiful autumn forest green eye and what appears to be a blush on his light brown face. On the middle of those two men with arms on both of them and smiling is herself, she look just like herself only she looked younger.

"It's been three year since we parted" she murmur quietly to herself, "I wonder what happen to them" as she said that, her computer beep and effectively stop her from reminiscing the past.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late to the meeting" she said as she look her clock on the wall. She gently lowers the frame and places them exactly at the frame original place and start to put her black coat on herself and go outside and close the door

_- I'm just a lonely divider, so please don't ignore me - _

As the sun had finally risen from its slumber, it notices that there are three figures on the highest point of the little village which is on top of a mountain that part of it had been carved into five head, the first four head represent the past leaders of this village while the fifth on is currently in charge

"Are you ready Naru" a low voice escapes from one of the figures. The one been called just now is currently busy hugging his beloved and well endowed women who he affectionately call grandma

"Are you sure that you pack everything, food, money, clean under….." "Grandma" the blond quickly interrupted the woman while waving his hand franticly while his scared cheek turns red from embarrassment

The blonde just laugh as she watches her surrogate grandson blush and berate his friend for chuckling at his misfortune.

"Stop laughing at me starts the damn phrase already" the blond grumble. The brunet just hold up his hand and replied "Okay, kay just stop pouting already"

Before the blond can protest, the brunets already clap his hand and slammed on of his palm to the earth while the other hand just remain statist and began to chant

**Upon the risen sun, **

**And the dimming star, **

**I order the heaven above, **

**And the hell bellows,**

**Open the gate beyond this border,**

**So we may pass this realm and cross the other. **

As the man continues to chant,a ripple had form in mid air in front of them. These ripples continue to enlarge and as the man stop chanting, the other could see sweat had formed on his light brown face and strain is visible on his light green brown eye. The ripple now is large enough for a grown man to walk through it without difficulty.

"You okay, k" Naruto ask, concern about his best friend. He can see the strain the spell has taken its toll on his friend body. Before he can voice more of his concern, his friend cut him off, "Hurry, before the portal close" his voice strain and he jump into the closing portal. As Naruto about to jump into the portal he heard Tsunade soft voice travel the wind before landed on his ear "_Be careful Naruto"_. He nods before jumping into the portal.

_- I'm just a lonely divider, so please don't ignore me -_

"This conclude the end of our monthly meeting, you may disperse" the chairman of the pokemon league, Mr. Charles Goodshow said to the five regional champion. The first one to get up is the silver hair champion of the Hoen region, Steven wearing black pants and with silver lining downward on his black suit.

Followed by Steven is Iris, the Unova league champion who replaces Alder who is the previous champion that retire due to old age. Her long purple hair sways across her pink outfit as she animatedly chats with Red, the Kanto champion. Those two are the youngest to achieve among the rank of champion, there will and love for their pokemon as well as their battle style make them equal as the rest of the champion

Lance, who still seating is groaning in pain as the headache from his drinking the day before still haven't diminish is the Johto champion, he is what people consider as the partying type that mom won't let their daughter to hang out with, with his wild hair style and wearing odd clothing, he is the eccentric one of the leagues champion.

Watching her fellow colleague behavior, she couldn't help but giggle as lance snap at the young champions for talking to loud while Iris just poked his tongue out childishly while Red laugh out loud, which increase Lance headache while Steven excuse himself to gather some rare stone on Twist mountain.

The meetings were currently held at Opelucid city, home of the dragon and the hometown of the Unova champion, Iris. Every month, the meeting place will change, last month, the meetings were held at Hearthome city in Sinnoh and next month will probably be at the Cinnabar Island in Kanto.

As she about to leave the conference room, she hear a sound on her poke'gear signified an email have been sent to her. But the sound didn't came from her regular poke'gear, the sound is resonating from her necklace, the poke'gear that had been specifically made to only receive call and email from two person only '_there back'_

_An : If you don't review, I won't write. If I don't write, you won't review_


End file.
